


What's left of me is you

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Josh was the one that kept him from not falling apart. And Josh was the one he loved to share his sunsets with.





	What's left of me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Another random Joshler angsty thingy.

\---------  
  
  
  
The sunset in his eyes was like a heaven to Tyler. A one upon Earth. Something to make him forget everything else. Everything that mattered. Everything that didn’t matter. To the point when there was only Josh left.  
  
  
And him. This sad, fractured figure. This pathetic creature that was broken beyond repair. Something that once had been so much more. Something that had been significant.  
  
  
"You're staring", Josh said the smile making the corner of his mouth curl.  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
"Mm. Not that I really mind. Just wondered why", the other glanced at him shortly and turned then his face back to the sun.  
  
  
Tyler kept staring at him, eyes scanning over his features. Confusing silence, but he thought that the words he had weren't enough.  
  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
  
Such a cliche. Such an understatement, just a scrape of what Josh really was to him. Not even all the songs in the world would tell it perfectly.  
  
  
"Tyler..." Josh raised his eyebrow and was about to start the same speech Tyler had heard so many times.  
  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
  
"But you do that always when you have something on your mind", Josh shook his head slowly.  
  
  
"I know. But I am fine."  
  
  
"Okay. If you say so."  
  
  
The sun was just almost disappearing, making their skins glow. Tyler couldn't stop staring at Josh. Because after all, another day had gone. Another one closer to the end. And Josh was the only thing keeping him there. Keeping him together. Even if he was a broken figure, Josh was still the glue that kept him from not falling apart completely. And he was more than he ever could be alone.  
  
  
"Do you want to open up your thoughts or should I guess?" Josh asked still staring at the view in front of them.  
  
  
"It's..."  
  
  
"Complicated. Usually. I know. Your thoughts always are. It's like a dark room that has an echo bouncing from the walls. You can't see it nor catch it, and it's ever-changing. But I want to hear it anyway", Josh shifted and crossed his legs.  
  
  
Tyler tilted his head and his eyes focused back to the sunset. Somehow it felt always like something else was also ending. Not just a day. The darkness that would soon fall would intertwine into them, slowly making them disappear. He didn't hate the darkness. It was just something he still hadn't really gotten used to. It always brought sorrow with and dealing with on sleepless nights was sometimes unbearable.  
  
  
"We all know how this will end", he sighed.  
  
  
"So we do", Josh answered. The world, the life, or them, he didn't know what Tyler meant, but he was talking. And Josh was going to listen.  
  
  
"And it's not going to be pretty."  
  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
"Will you... Will you still love me when I am old and wrinkled?" Tyler turned his head to look at Josh. Something that beautiful he could never comprehend.  
  
  
Josh nodded knowing Tyler wasn't finished yet.  
  
  
Turning his head back towards the sunset Tyler frowned. What if it was that easy?  
  
  
“Even when I can’t remember who you are? Even when it hurts you to look at me? Even when all you see in my eyes is a reflection of yourself?"  
  
  
"Even then, Tyler. Even then. Forever. You're a part of me after all", Josh answered.  
  
  
And it was the truth. Perfect, honest truth.  
  
  
"I think I am still lost. Been lost so long", Tyler said, his tone calm and pondering.  
  
  
Josh turned his head, scrutinizing Tyler's features. "Then we are lost together.  
  
  
"You think?"  
  
  
"Well, as I said, you are a part of me", Josh glanced at him his smile making his features even more beautiful.  
  
  
"And what did I do to deserve you", Tyler murmured. It wasn't really a question. Because there would never be an answer that would satisfy him.  
  
  
"You are you. The sorrow won't chase me away", Josh nodded.  
  
  
Last minutes of light and then it was all gone. Tyler watched as the landscape turned darker with every blink of an eye. And that's how it always was. Dropping his gaze he frowned and shook his head. He fell silent as the growing darkness slowly swallowed them.  
  
  
"Tyler."  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
He didn't need the words. They were the same every time. All he needed was Josh.  
  
  
"You are more than I deserve."  
  
  
Josh shook his head and pulled the other under his arm. The darkness was heavy, inside Tyler's mind as around them. But he knew the light he had in him was tearing it apart slowly, piece by piece.  
  
  
"I love you. You deserve it. Every ounce of it", Josh whispered to his ear receiving a sigh that was half content, half sad.  
  
  
"And when I am gone, my last breaths are yours to keep."  
  
  
  
\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
